Una broma y una niñera
by BloodyCake22
Summary: Natsu intenta gastarle una broma a Lucy, lo que no se espera es que haya caído en su propia broma y ahora tenga 8 años. Mientras que a la pobre Lucy le obligan a hacer de su niñera. Al fin comprenderán lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Ahora cuatro amigos convertidos en mascotas y en casas de dos demonios para cada uno de ellos y Happy riéndose por el rumbo de su broma...
1. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1:

Un día aparentemente normal en Magnolia. Era un día perfecto, un cielo azul, un tiempo agradable, perfecto, era un día perfecto, aparentemente.

Fairy Tail era un caso aparte, allí un día normal eran las típicas peleas de Natsu y Gray que al final acaban todo el gremio uniéndose, y destrozando gran parte del gremio, pero hoy aún no había sucedido, ahora mismo esta muy calmado el gremio.

-Chicos, Juvia tiene que anunciar algo - gritaba cierta peliazul agarrada de la mano de un chico semidesnudo.

Todos dirigían su mirada hacia la personas recién entradas al gremio, alguno se quedaban boquiabiertos, como es que Gray y Juvia iban cogidos de la mano, y Juvia estaba realmente feliz, con corazoncitos en los ojos, y un aura rosa, con pétalos y corazones a su alrededor.

-Gray-sama y Juvia están juntos - grita con emoción Juvia.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - preguntaron al unisono todo el gremio.

Todos se abalanzaban sobre los dos, las chicas se llevaban a Juvia, y los chicos a Gray, empezaron a hacerle miles de preguntas a ambos, todos estaban emocionados, querían saber todo detalle.

- Con Juvia -

-¿Y como fue Juvia? - dijo entusiasmada Lucy.

-Juvia se declaro y Gray-sama correspondió - dijo con corazones en los ojos, en un aura rosa.

-¿Juvia, y hasta donde habéis llegado? - pregunto curiosa Erza, con un leve sonrojo.

-¿eh?, Juvia no, solo a besado a Juvia - dijo mas que roja Juvia.

-¿Y que tal besa? - pregunto picara Kana.

-Juvia cree que besa bien - decía mientras sus mofletes se quedaban de muchos tono de rojo.

-Juvia, espero que dure mucho - dijo Lucy con una tierna sonrisa.

-Mi rival del amor, quiere que dure poco - decía mientras mordía un pañuelo, con mini lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Que no, que no, Gray es solo tuyo - dijo Lucy negando con las manos.

-Es verdad, Gray-sama eligió a Juvia, en vez de mi rival del amor - dijo triunfante.

...

En el otro extremo del gremio.

-Oye, pervertido, como es que acepto ''tus suplicas'' - dijo Natsu provocando.

-Cállate cabeza cerilla, al menos tengo ''novia'' - recalco novia, para enfadarle.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?, ojos caídos - dijo Natsu.

-Que va a ser, pues que siente algo por Lucy - soltó Gray.

-No lo entiendo - dijo revolviendo sus cabellos rosas - ¿que quiere decir?

-Eres un idiota, ojos puntiagudos - respondió el mago de hielo.

-Natsu, se sincero nunca has pensado, en Lucy de otra forma - dijo Macao, alzando la ceja.

-¿De otra forma?... - se quedo pensando - sigo sin enterarme.

-No eres tonto, eres lo siguiente, cerebro de carbón - dijo Gray, señalando con el dedo de forma acusadora.

-Pervertido - afirmo Natsu que le señalaba, su ropa interior, tirada en el suelo.

Todos los hombres hicieron un sonido de asco, eso perturba cualquier mente masculina, tras colocarse su ropa, siguieron con la conversación.

-Natsu eres idiota, piensa por una vez en tu vida - dijo Gray.

-Idiota lo seras tu ojos caídos - soltó - pero no se a lo que os referís.

-Natsu me rindo - dijo en un suspiro - eres un caso perdido.

...

Habían terminado, sus '' inocentes preguntas''.

-Lucy, y tu ¿que sientes por Natsu? - pregunto Kana.

-Y-yo, por Nat-natsu - dijo con un leve sonrojo - que dices Kana.

-¿De verdad, Lucy? - pregunto Erza.

-Eso Lu-chan, te has sonrojado, perdidamente - dijo Levy.

-Chicas, Juvia cree que están asustando a Lucy ya sabemos que ella siente algo muy especial por Natsu - dijo la peliazul.

-Juvia, así no solucionas nada - dijo Mirajane.

-Oye, no hablen de mi, como si no estuviera - exclamó la rubia.

-¿Entonces que sientes por Natsu?, se sincera - pregunto una picara Evergreen.

-No lo se, ni yo misma - dijo derrotada, se veía un poco entristecida la rubia.

-Lucy, Juvia cree que estas enamorada - respondió Juvia, con corazones en sus ojos.

-NO, yo no puedo estar en-enamorada de Natsu, el aunque fuera así, solo seriamos nakamas - dijo un poco deprimida Lucy.

-Yo creo que no es así, lo dicen mis cartas - dijo la Alberona.

-Kana, ¿que dicen tus cartas? - pregunto Bisca, quien acababa de entrar a la conversación.

-Que Lucy, tiene dos admiradores, uno es un amor verdadero y el otro, es un amor como de hermano mayor - dijo Kana, con sus cartas en las manos.

-Dos ¿admiradores? - pregunto atónita Lucy.

-Si, que suerte tienes ojala tuviera novio - dijo Kana apenada, mientras se bebía una cuarta botella.

-Juvia piensa que no debería rendirse Kana - animo Juvia a Kana quien portaba una sonrisa.

-Os habéis desviado del tema principal - señalo Evergreen, mientras apuntaba con el dedo indice a Lucy - ¿estas enamorada de Natsu?

-No lo se, es que están nuevo esto para mi - susurro Lucy.

-Venga, chicas dejar a Lucy tranquila - ordeno la Titania.

-Me voy, adiós chicas - se despidió Lucy, mientras pensaba en las preguntas que le habían hecho.

Lucy, salia por la puerta del gremio, cierto gato, se dio cuenta, iba a esperar el momento adecuado, para intentar dejar en ridículo a Natsu, pues este le había robado su pescado, y Happy tenía hambre.


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2:

Lucy ya había salido de el gremio dirección a su casa, andando por el bordillo del río, mientras los hombres que pasaban en barca todo los días le advertían que tuviera cuidado. Pero ella estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, para no estarlo no sabía lo que realmente sentía por su mejor amigo, su nakama, su compañero... um esas palabras le incomodaban un poco. Se percato de que ya había llegado a casa.

Mientras tanto en el gremio

Natsu seguía sin entender lo que sus amigos le había dicho, ¿Qué tenia que sentir por Lucy?,,, esa pregunta lo estaba matando. No entendía nada, que quería decir algo más que ser amigos ¿mejores amigos?. El Dragneel se desesperaba, ¿se referían a mejores amigos? Um,, si ya lo eran, Natsu no entendía pero si sabía que le molestaba un poco la palabra mejores amigos ¿por que? ni el mismo lo sabía.

-Oe Natsu vayamos a casa de Lucy - le dijo Happy.

-Espera Happy, Tengo que hablar con Gildarts - le respondió para después irse en dirección del mago de clase S.

-Hola, Natsu ¿Que haces por aquí? - pregunto Gildarts.

-Umm, Gildarts que significa sentir algo por alguien - dijo dudando.

-Según quien sea y cuál sea el caso - respondió con simpleza.

-Lucy... - murmuró - ¿Que tengo que sentir por Lucy? - preguntó.

-... - no respondió la pregunta lo pillo desprevenido.

-Responde - dijo exasperado.

-Natsu que pregunta me estas diciendo - exclamó - no es que tengas que sentir por Lucy, si no lo que ya sientes por ella.

-... - se quedo callado y estaba pensando, Gildarts estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión de ver a Natsu pensando.

-Dios mio, el mundo se va acabar Natsu esta pensando - exclamó con burla.

-Que gracioso te estas volviendo, mujeriego - le dijo por detrás Kana que estaba allí ''de casualidad''.

-Kana-chan hija mía, llevo dos meses sin verte y es así como me recibes - dijo Gildarts ''abrazando'' lo que era mas apretujando a la pobre Kana.

-Me quedo sin respiración - dijo la morena ahogada por el abrazo.

-Bueno chicos me voy - dijo Natsu mientras iba andando a la salida del gremio.

-Oe, Natsu mañana necesito hablar contigo - le grito Kana.

-Para que quieres hablar con Natsu - quiso saber Gildarts.

-Es algo sobre su destino y la felicidad de una amiga - dijo mirando la puerta del gremio.

Natsu junto a Happy se dirigían hacia la casa de Lucy, para entrar como cualquier persona por la ventana. Ya era por la tarde y estaba todo tranquilo. Estaban en la habitación de Lucy. Tenía un agradable aroma el ambiente se olía a fresa. Cosa que le dio hambre a Natsu.

-Natsu, Lucy se esta duchando ataquemos su comida - dijo Happy con una sonrisa traviesa.

Mientras Natsu seguía en sus pensamientos y aspiraba ese agradable aroma a fresas. Happy como era normal en él se puso a curiosear en el cajón de la ropa interior de Lucy. Mientras se colocaba unas bragas de encaje en la cabeza y se dirigía a Natsu quién lo tomo desprevenido la acción de su amigo felino. Quién estaba haciendo el ninja.

-Nin Nin - decía Happy en la cabeza de Natsu.

-Happy, ¿que haces? - dijo Natsu para después bajarlo y fijarse en lo que llevaba en la cabeza.

-Jugar a los ninja, ya que no respondías - dijo Happy con simpleza.

-Tengo hambre - contesto, al mismo tiempo se dirigió a la cocina.

Happy había llegado antes a la cocina, por lo que le dio tiempo ha hacer su travesura. Natsu al entrar se puso a devorar todo lo que veía a su paso.

Natsu me las pagaras por comerte mi delicioso pescado, ahora veras lo que te ocurriría cuando te vayas a dormir - pensaba Happy mientras reía.

-Happy ¿de que te ríes? - pregunto el pelirosa.

-Un pescado - y así evadió la pregunta cuando se lanzo como un poseso a por el pescado.

Lucy acababa de terminar de darse un baño, mientras aún estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué siento en realidad por Natsu? no paraba de preguntarse a si misma. Se había puesto un pijama rosa de camiseta corta y pantalón largo. Había decidido no volver al gremio lo que quedaba de día si eso iría mañana. Mientras seguía pensando se dirigió a la cocina.

-Kyaaaa - gritó al encontrarse con dos bestias atacando su comida.

-Lucy, ¿por qué gritas? - pregunto Natsu.

-Por que si no, pienso que estoy sola en casa, y me encuentro con vosotros devorando todo a vuestro paso - dio una pausa - como no quieres que grite.

-Lucy ¿tienes mas pescado? - pregunto hambriento Happy.

- Por allí - le señalo el paradero del delicioso manjar.

-Aye Sir - grito mientras volaba hacia allí y atacaba sin remordimiento alguno los pescados.

-Si, que teníais hambre - susurró Lucy con una gotita en su sien.

-Lucy, mañana tenemos una misión con Erza y el Exhibicionistas - dijo mientras arrancaba con sus caninos un trozo de carne.

-Bueno cuando acabéis os vais - respondió Lucy, adormilada.

Se dirigió hacía su cama, la abrió y se metió dentro. Y poco a poco se quedo realmente dormida. Natsu y Happy por su parte ya habían terminado. Y como siempre aprovecharon para quedarse a dormir en la cama de Lucy. Happy estaba ansioso de ver cual era el resultado de su travesura. Nada mas vio que Natsu estaba dormido empezó con su plan maestro. Mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa y se acercaba sigilosamente. Le hecho parte de una pócima que le robo a Mirajane. El resultado se vería mañana, mientras tanto tendría que dormir, y así se fue a dormir al lado de Lucy que dormía placida.

Mientras en el gremio.

En la bodega, se encontraban Mirajane y Lisanna, estaban haciendo inventario. La bodega era gigante, sus paredes eran de piedra de un color gris oscuro, habían estanterías gigante repletas de libros de hechizos. Por otra parte Mirajane revisaban las pócimas, cuando vio que faltaban alguna, y se dio cuenta de cual era.

-Are, Are Lisanna ¿Sabes donde están las pócimas rejuvenecedora? - preguntó Mirajane.

-No, Mira-chan - respondió la menor de los Strauss.

-Um, que raro si las deje por aquí - murmuró la albina mayor.

-Mira-chan, antes vi rondando a Happy por aquí - dijo Lisanna.

-No, tengo un buen presentimiento de lo que pasara - respondió Mira.

Mientras tanto en una mesa del gremio.

-Mañana sera interesante - murmuró Kana con las cartas en la mano y en la otra mano abrazaba un barril.

-Kana ¿mañana que pasara? - Preguntó Erza.

-Algo realmente sorprendente - respondió para después beber del barril.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con pasteles? - pregunto con un aura de pasteles voladores.

-No, algo que tiene que ver con un niño pequeño - respondió.

-Entonces no es nada de pasteles - La Titania se decepcionó, y se fue a pedir un pastel ara animarse.

Mientras los hombres del gremio.

Estos estaban al fondo del gremio, alrededor de una mesa. Mientras hablaban de cosas triviales hasta que sacaron el tema sobre si Lucy estaba libre.

-Entonces Lucy esta libre - dijo Max.

-Si pero no creo que le vayan los débiles - respondió Macao.

-Ni que se fuera a fijar en ti - respondió Wakaba encendiendo su pipa.

-Lucy es un Hombre por estar libre - gritó Elfman, quien sino.

-Ge he, la conejita es de Salamander - se metió en la conversación Gajeel.

-Gajeel tiene razón - apoyo Phanterlily.

-Ge he, perdéis el tiempo en conquistarla - se rió de los intentos de conquista de los hombres.

-Mocosos, mañana se celebrara un concurso en parejas - gritó el maestro.

El maestro se bajo de la barra y salto hacia el segundo piso, cuando falló y se comió la barandilla. Una vez recuperado se levanto y se puso de pie en la barandilla para dar mas información.

-Mañana haremos una competición - gritó de nuevo - mocosos, mirar el tablón de anuncios hay están las pruebas que se harán, debe ser por parejas no lo olvidéis.

Y así como vino se fue, gran parte del gremio se abalanzo al tablón de anuncios. Varias personas estaban peleando para ser la pareja de quien. Gajeel cogió de pareja a Levy, mientras recibía mirada de odio de Jet y Droy. Juvia iba con Gray, estaba realmente feliz pareja de su Gray-sama. Erza se puso con Wendy. Mientras que lo demás se batían en duelo para ver quien iba con quien.

La pelea no había quien la detuviera, el maestro se quedo dormido y Erza ya se había marchado. El gremio ya estaba patas arriba las mesas rotas, algún que otra columna rota un trozo de techo se había caído. Como no iba a estar el gremio así, si Gajeel y Gray también se unieron a la pelea. Mientras una Juvia animaba con gritos a su querido Gray-sama.

Y así todos estaban emocionados por la competición que se llevaría mañana. Y con ella una sorpresa.

...

...Continuara...

**Hola chicos! Perdón la tardanza pero me han pasado miles de cosas... Muchos exámenes, Me dieron vacaciones antes cof* cof* expulsada durante 5 días lo normal mientras cuando ya podía subir el siguiente capitulo mi prima se adueño temporalmente del ordenador. TT-TT gomenasai de corazón. Intentare solucionar el problema lo antes posible. Gracias por los reviews, no me esperaba ninguno.**

**ale: Pues aquí la continuación espero poder subir el siguiente antes :)**

**Tori: Sorry por lo de las letras pero no se por que sale así, es que soy nueva e intento buscar solución.**

**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: Arigatou.**

**Gabe Logan: No es que me coma muchas letras, es que no se por que cuando lo subo faltan letras, perdón.**

**Natsume Takahashi: Aún no se a quien le voy a dar el papel de hermano mayor, es que en otros finc llegan a ser Laxus, Gray o Loke, pero puede que tengas razón y lo eligá a él :)**

**Infinity Infinytum: Bueno lo de Lucy sonrojada, es que como leo demasiados finc en donde la pone mas que sonrojada se me a pegado y gracias por el aviso :)**


	3. capítulo 3

capítulo 3:

Los cálidos rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana. Algún que otro rayo travieso molestaba a una Lucy que dormía placida. Abriendo lentamente los ojos no se fijo en la persona que la abrazaba. Al intentar levantarse noto algo que la sujetaba. Se fijo en una cabellera rosa y cuando lo iba ha patear fuera de la cama se encontró con la imagen de un Natsu pequeño, abrazándola por la cintura y apoyado en su pecho. Como cualquier persona que le pase algo similar pega un chillido, esta claro que este no fue un caso diferente.

-Kyaaa - gritó Lucy.

Tras el grito se despertaron Natsu y Happy. Cabe decir que Happy actuó rápido fingiendo no saber el por que de el estado de su amigo. Pero esto solo era el principio de la broma. Quería ver enfadado a Natsu. Este último se quedo mirando a Lucy como si tuviera algo en la cara, pues estaba realmente confundido. No entendía la reacción de su amiga.

Natsu al fijarse como había estando dormido un leve sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas y retiro su vista de Lucy. Al menos esta vez no le había tirado como de costumbre de la cama.

-Na-na-natsu - dijo sin salir de su asombro.

-Lucy ¿qué pasa? - preguntó sin entender la situación. Aún seguía con ese sonrojo casi invisible.

-¿Qué que me pasa? ¡ERES UN NIÑO! - dijo alterada.

-Un ¿niño?, Lucy que tonterías dices - dijo despreocupado mientras pensaba que estaba más rara de lo normal.

-Aye Natsu, eres un niño - dijo el neko azul.

-Tu también Happy - sin entender a sus amigos se levantó.

Al levantarse apreció que todo a su alrededor era más grandes. Se miro las manos no entendía por que las veía pequeña. Ya harto de no enterarse de lo que pasaba se dirigió al baño. Topándose con su imagen en el espejo. Era el de pequeño, empezó a picarse la cara en un intento de despertar de aquel sueño, lo resultados fueron pésimos. Ahora era un niño pequeño con las mejillas enrojecidas de tanto picarse. Lucy se fue al baño tomo una rápida ducha, bueno mejor dicho rapidísimo. Se vistió y salio corriendo al gremio con Natsu y Happy. Lucy llevaba a un Natsu arrastrando mientras lo llevaba cogido de la mano.

En el Gremio.

-Um,... - Mira estaba en su mundo mientras pensaba y suspiraba pesadamente.

-Mira-nee, ¿qué pasa? - le pregunto la albina menor.

-Um, creo que además de esas pócimas faltan más - dijo aún dudando.

-Ahora iré y le echare un vistazo de nuevo - dijo Lisanna.

-Gracias Lisanna, no se yo pero tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo con una sonrisa - aun que creo que puede traer buenas consecuencias.

-Mira, sabes si ha llegado Lu-chan - preguntó Levy que recién había llegado.

-Estará apun... - Mira se quedo a la mitad.

En la puerta del gremio se encontraba Lucy, agarrando de la mano aún niño con cabellos rosas. Happy se fue directamente con Charle y Wendy. La rubia aún sofocada por la carrera que se dio para llegar lo antes posible reunió suficientes fuerzas para gritar.

-¡QUE ALGUIÉN ME EXPLIQUE QUE LE HA PASADO! - dicho esto callo desplomada al suelo quedando desmayada.

-¿Lucy que ha pas... - La Scarlet se quedo muda al ver a Natsu.

-Lucy has engordado no tengo fuerzas para levantarte - decía Natsu.

-Erza ¿qué te pa... - esta vez fue Gray, otro que se quedo mudo al ver aún Natsu de niño.

Estaba claro que la reacción de estos dos llamo la atención de los demás. La poca gente que estaba en el gremio hicieron un corrillo alrededor de los recién llegados.

-Oe ¿tengo algo en la cara? - dijo Natsu con una sonrisa inocente.

-Desde cuando... - Gray estaba que no salia de su asombro.

-Ge he Salamander es un renacuajo - dijo Gajeel riéndose de la situación del pelirosa.

-¡NATSU! - dijo con un aura demoníaca Erza - ¿desde cuando eres un niño? - le dijo apuntándole con una espada, corrección amenazadora con la espada a milímetros de rozar la piel de su cuello.

-Ayee, no lo se - dijo temblando de miedo.

-Aye Sir, Natsu esta así desde esta mañana - explicó a su modo Happy.

-Ge he, así que te a tenido que traer tu mamá - se burlaba el Ds del hierro - pobre coneja tenerte de hijo - iba a seguir burlándose hasta que una escritura solida de hierro lo noqueo.

-Oe Gajeel no digas eso de Lu-chan - exclamó Levy, que tras decirlo se dio cuenta del estado de su amiga - Lu-chan, ¿estás bien?

-Ayuuu... - Natsu se quedaba sin aire - malditos ayudarme.

Tras quitarle a la pobre Lucy de encima, pudieron fijarse en que era mas o menos un niño de unos 8 años de edad. La pobre Lucy, seguía K.O por el maratón que se pego arrastrando aún Natsu, que aún pequeño es bastante complicado de llevar a la fuerza. Levy y Juvia estaban con Lucy intentando despertarla. Mientras con los demás, todos hacían un corrillo alrededor de una silla, en la cuál estaba sentado Natsu. Mientras la Scarlet empezaba con el interrogatorio.

-¿Como fue? - pregunto calmada Erza.

-No lo se, me desperté por los gritos de Lucy y ya era un crío - dijo con simpleza.

-Pero que explicación es esa - dijo terrorífica la pelirroja con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-Er-erza deberías preguntarle a Lucy o Happy - intentó salvarse Natsu.

-¡HAPPY! - gritó Erza, estremeciendo a los demás, daba más miedo de lo normal.

-Aye Sir ... - se calló al momento de ver la cara de Erza pidiendo clemencia por no ser asesinado hay mismo.

-Happy ¿por que Natsu es un niño? - preguntó siendo aún demasiado terrorífica.

-Aye... no lo se Erza-sama - decía el neko con mini lágrimas en sus ojos con miedo.

-No queda de otra hay que despertar a Lucy - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Lucy, y empezó a zarandearla de un lado a otro junto con alguna bofetada de paso.

-Oe Erza creo que las has dejado peor - dijo Gray con temor de ser el siguiente.

-Mmm - decía empeorada Lucy.

Llevaba el cabello alborotado, la ropa arrugada, y sus ojos eran remolinos mientras que decía cosas sin sentidos.

-Lu-chan ¿estás bien? - dijo preocupada Levy.

-Bueno no importa, llevarla a su casa - se quedo callada Erza pensando - ¿quién se quedara a Natsu?

-Yo digo que se lo quede la coneja - dijo Gajeel - ge he ya lo ha cuidado esta mañana.

-Bueno por que no - aceptaba Erza - se habrá mejorado para la competición, ¿quién sera su pareja?

-No queda nadie libre - respondió la albina mayor de los Strauss.

-Pues Natsu tu sera su compañero en la competencia no importa si eres un niño - ordenó la pelirroja.

-Aye - contesto el pelirosa en pose de soldado enfrente su capitán.

Gray tras ser obligado por Erza llevo a la pobre Lucy a su departamento, entrando por la puerta, como alguna vez lo hacia Erza. La deposito en su cama. Natsu quien iba con el se veia un poco molesto el que la haya llevado en brazos modo estilo princesa.

-Oe princesa de hielo ¿es que no te vas ha marchar? - preguntó por un momento.

-Si cerilla parlante - se quedo de pie observándolo - ¿de verdad no sabes como es que eres un niño?

-No, me desperté así, sino llega a ser por Lucy y Happy no me doy cuenta - tras decir esto se acordó de la situación de esta mañana, mientras se sonrojaba a malas penas.

-Bueno idiota me voy, a las cinco de la tarde empieza la competición, quién no vaya sera castigado por el maestro - tras decirlo salió por la puerta.

-Um, me da tiempo a una pequeña siesta - decía mientras bostezaba.

Se recostó junto a Lucy, Happy que recién acababa de llegar se aguantaba su risa con sus patitas sobre su boca.

Natsu aún queda algo más de esta broma - pensaba Happy.

...

...

...

..

Bueno chicos aquí el tercer capi bueno espero que os haya gustado... U.U lo malo es que me olvide de como iba hacer la otra parte de la broma de Happy, por eso si queréis podéis opinar por alguna broma por reviews... tardare un poco tengo estudiar mates para pasar TT-TT mi padre es un cansino. Intentare tardar lo menos posible. Bueno gracias por leer hasta el próximo capítulo.

eliiotaku: Arigatou por el abrazo uno más fuerte de mi parte n.n espero te guste este capítulo, lo malo es que lo tuve que terminar un poco rápido y no se como me ha salido pero espero que te guste :3


	4. capítulo 4

Capítulo 4:

Cierta rubia acababa de despertarse junto a dos personajes. Un Natsu dormido con una carita de ángel. Y un Happy estaba a su otro costado. Levantándose con sumo cuidado se dirigió al baño. Pues tenia demasiado calor por lo que opto por darse una ducha. Dentro de la bañera debajo el agua fría, se puso a pensar.

Que adorable se ve Natsu, me pregunto si tuviéramos un hijo se parecería a él de pequeño - tras pensar eso se puso más roja que un tomate, jamás pensó en pensar en esas cosas - por que habré pensado eso, este calor me esta derritiendo el cerebro por lo que pienso esas tonterías seguro que es eso - se reía como una tonta intentando creerse su propia mentira - por que desde hace poco me siento rara junto a él - termino de darse aquella ducha que en verdad le ayudo a liberarse de esos pensamientos que la dejaban un poco atontada.

Salio del cuarto de baño, encontrándose con un pelirosa despierto sentado en su cama mirándola fijamente. cogió su ropa y volvió al baño a cambiarse. Cambiándose una vez que llevaba una ropa interior un poco provocativa, se resbalo con un poco de agua que se había caído al ducharse. Cayó y con el un grito de dolor. Natsu que estaba en su cama con la mirada clavada en la puerta del baño escuchó el grito y se dirigió corriendo allí. Encontrándose a una Lucy tirada en el suelo solo con ropa interior tocandose por encima del culo donde se había golpeado. Su cara se torno en un sonrojo visible. Y salió del baño sin llamar la atención de Lucy. Lucy por su parte no se había dado cuenta que Natsu había entrado estaba muy ocupada tocandose, esperando que no le saliera un moratón en la zona.

Natsu Pov

Salí del baño sin llamar su atención. Y la imagen de Lucy en ropa interior. Hizo que mi cara enrojeciera al instante. Me metí dentro de la cama intentando ocultar con la almohada mi sonrojo. Sonrojo no creo que fuera la palabra para definirme, creo que mejor dicho seria un tomate que tenia por cabeza. Desde cuando me pongo así. Escuche como Lucy salía del baño, murmuraba cosas incoherentes. Eleve mi vista de la almohada para encontrarla ya vestida. Lucy se sentó en la cama al lado mío y no se por que esas malditas cosas que sentía en el estomago me hacían cosquillas. Happy se acababa de despertar y comenzó ha hablar con Lucy.

-Oe, Happy ¿Que hacemos en mi casa? - escuche preguntarle a happy.

-... - bostezo - Gray te trajo por que después de pedir ayuda por lo de Natsu caíste desplomada al suelo, casi matas a Natsu.

-Oe y ¿han encontrado alguna manera de ayudar a Natsu?

-Nog - dijo mientras masticaba lo que parecía ser un pescado.

-Um, bueno no importa antes o después tendrá que volver a su forma.

-Lucy hoy hay una competencia y tu compañero es Natsu, deberías prepararte.

-Una ¿competición?

-Si es del gremio. Lo anunciaron ayer pero nosotros nos habíamos ido ya.

-Bueno despertemos ya a Natsu y vamos al gremio.

Lucy empezó a zarandearme, al ver que no funcionaba empezó a hacerme cosquillas y no pude resistir explotar en risas.

-Vamos Natsu, arriba nos vamos al gremio.

-Joo, yo no quiero además Gajeel se va reír de mi - y empecé a patalear para no ir.

-Natsu Dragneel, no me obligues a llevarte a tirones de la oreja - tenia un aura negra y sus ojos eran destellos rojos.

Lo único que llegue hacer fue tragar saliva ruidosamente, daba mas miedo que Erza cuando le tiran su querido pastel de fresa. Me puse en pie y casi me caigo. Lucy me ofreció su mano y la acepte. Salimos por la puerta, joo que rollo, me gusta salir mejor por la ventana. Pero la calidez de la mano de Lucy no tiene comparación.

Pov normal.

Happy, Lucy y Natsu caminaban tranquilos por las calles de Magnolia, hasta llegar a Fairy Tail. Lo primero que se escucho fue la famosa risa de Gajeel y su Ge he, para después añadirle la risa de Gray conocido por exhibicionista. Que ya iba como en su propia casa en calzoncillos.

-Ge he, Salamander que mono el renacuajo llevado de la manita por su mami la coneja, Ge he - dijo cogiéndose el estomago con la mano derecha y con la izquierda golpeando la mesa mientras se reía como un poseso.

-Flamita parece un niño bueno y todo - dijo burlón.

-Cállate imbécil, princesita del hielo - dijo enfadado haciendo un puchero.

Puchero que saco un ¡QUÉ MONO! de todas las chicas del gremio, hasta de la Titania.

-Natsu no le llames así en un niño pequeño no queda bien - dijo Erza.

-Ge he te han regañado, venga Salamander castigado, cara a la pared - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos de la risa.

-¡GAJEEL MALDITO CABRÓN CÁLLATE LA BOCA! - gritó a todo pulmón enfadado.

Lucy que estaba junto a el, le dio un coscorrón por su mal comportamiento.

-Ay, tu también Lucy - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Natsu compórtate de una buena vez.

-No te hablo - hizo un berrinche y se alejo.

-Lu-Chan ¿estas bien? - le pregunto Levy.

-Si Levy-Chan, pobre Natsu por culpa de Gajeel y Gray se a cabreado - suspiro pesadamente.

-Bueno Lu-Chan, entonces tu participas junto a Natsu.

-Si, haber como lo hago con su actitud - suspiro pesadamente, y al momento dirigió una mirada asesina a Gray y Gajeel.

Estos dos que estaban aún riéndose del pobre Natsu, les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y cuando se giraron se encontraron con la mirada asesina que llevaba Lucy y de un momento a otro palidecieron. Podía haber alguien que diera el mismo miedo que Erza cuando se lo proponía.

-Natsuuu - canturreo Happy - no estés enfadado, cuando se tu otra vez podrás vengarte - le animo el neko.

-Happy, tienes razón - se levanto y alzo el puño - ESTOY ENCENDIDO!

Y tal como lo grito ya estaba al lado de Lucy, que parecía calmada ... cof* cof* después de haber pegado a ese dúo, uno se quita todo estrés retenido. Lucy estaba sentada en la barra bebiendo un zumo de naranja. Mientras leía Sorcerer no se había percatado de la presencia de Natsu.

-Oe Lucy, ¿por que me has golpeado? - pregunto aún molesto por el golpe que había recibido.

-Por que natsu ahora eres un niño y los niños no se comportan así, además yo soy quien te cuida así que debes hacerme caso - dijo para volver su vista a la revista.

-Oe, no es justo que tenga apariencia de niño no significa que lo sea - dijo comenzando un berrinche.

-Con esa actitud solo se puede pensar que eres un niño de 5 años en vez de uno de 8 - le respondió.

-Natsu, ten un vaso de zumo - le dijo Mirajane entregándole un vaso de zumo de naranja.

-Gracias Mira - se sentó junto a Lucy y disfruto del zumo.

-Natsu, ¿de verdad no tienes alguna idea de por que eres un niño? - pregunto Mira.

-No, cuando me desperté ya era un niño - respondió deprimido.

-Natsu y ¿por que no vas a jugar un rato con Romeo y Wendy? - le pregunto la albina.

-Adiós - se levanto y corrió dirección a Romeo - ROMEO! WENDY!

-Sabes Lucy, Natsu parece tu hijo - dijo con brillo en los ojos - Hay te imaginas tener un hijo con Natsu, seria tan adorable.

-Oye Mira-Chan creo que te estas adelantando a sucesos imposible - respondió Lucy con una gota en la nuca - además Natsu y yo solo somos amigos.

-Hacen una pareja tan adorable, deberías intentarlo - le animo la albina.

-Mira, te lo repito entre Natsu y yo no hay nada, además aún me acuerdo cuando según tu Natsu me amaba y luego era lo contrario - dijo un poco depre, aún se sentía avergonzada por ser tan tonta en aquel momento.

-MIRA-CHAN! UNA CERVEZA! - le gritaban a la camarera desde unas mesas al fondo.

-Bueno Lucy tu solo plantéatelo - y le guiño un ojo - YA VOY!

-Mira y sus conclusiones a alocadas sobre el amor - suspiro y echo una mirada por el gremio.

A lo lejos se veía a Natsu jugando con Romeo y Wendy. Mientras Happy intentaba conquistar a Charle. Que resulto como siempre rechazado. Un poco más al fondo se podía divisar a Gajeel molestando a Levy, quien intentaba leer. Llevándose unas miradas por parte de Jet y Droy. Kana seguía bebiendo mientras le echaba las cartas a Macao y Wakaba.

-Aaaa - bostezo, se puso de pie y fue junto a Juvia, Gray y Erza.

-Hola Lucy - saludo Gray.

-Mi rival del amor - susurro Juvia, mientras le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hola Lucy, ¿te encuentras ya bien? - le pregunto Erza.

-Bien, ¿aún no sabéis como revertí lo que le a pasado? - pregunto.

-No, es algo muy raro - respondió la pelirroja.

-Bueno y ¿qué tal es cuidarlo? - preguntó Gray.

-Bueno bien, si esta tranquilo y tu y Gajeel no lo cabréis - dijo un poco mosqueada.

-Juvia piensa que cuidas muy bien a Natsu-san - dijo Juvia que ya esta imaginado a ella cuidando a un Gray-sama chibi.

-¿Y de que va la competición? - pregunto un poco intrigada la rubia.

-Um, no lose el maestro no dio demasiados detalles - contesto Erza.

-Lucy - venia llorando Happy - Lucy Charle es muy cruel... snif* snif* - mientras se abrazaba al pecho de la maga lloriqueando.

-Va Happy, algún día se dará cuenta que tu eres encantador - le animaba Lucy.

-Lucy, vamos a darnos una vuelta por fa - le pedía Happy.

-Bueno, ¿por que no? - se levantaron y se salieron del gremio.

.

.

.

.

... Bueno creo que he hecho largo el capi, he de decir que la inspiración se me escapa :( pero bueno espero que os guste :3 a mi me encanta cuando Gajeel y Gray se meten con él, pobrecito Natsu, bueno gomenasai la tardanza, aunque seguramente en el siguiente tarde u.u es que la musa no me ayuda, y puff no se que puedo hacer mas para la broma, se me olvido por completo lo que quería para terminar la otra parte de la broma TT-TT

any. 10: sorry pero es que tengo otro finc, y bueno estoy con uno a medias, por que no se me ocurre como seguir el otro, y la inspiración se desvanece... :(

eliiotaku; bueno pues te permito que me llames Cake no que da mal, seguramente me replante tu broma :3 otro abracito para ti n.n

Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: No se donde se pueden conseguir mini Natsu,, ojala lo supiera YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO UNO XD

bakuinu: Happy es un pillo, y se divierte torturando a Lucy con bromas jeje pero esta vez a sido al pobre Natsu.

jacobita-kagamine 10: arigatou :3

AnikaSukino 5d; bueno a Natsu no le importa mucho las bromas, Lucy me da pena por que tiene que controlar aún Natsu hiperactivo.

Neko Heartneel; bueno tu bromas serian buenas pero tienes razón de que cambiarían un poco la historia jeje,, pues saludos de España y otro abrazo :3

ale: A mi también me parece adorable un mini-Natsu, pero también esta bien normal jejej XD


	5. capitulo 5

De regalo por haceros esperar un poema:

Y ahora un poema:

-Si me dijeras que me amas, y yo supiera que es verdad, partiria mi corazón en 2, y te daria la mitad :3 #PoemaZombi Xp

Capítulo 5:

Lucy y Happy salieron del grremio, y empezaron a caminar por los alrededores, hoy era un dia esplendido. Llegaron aún al parque de magnolia, Lucy se acordaba recién de lo que había pensado en el gremio. El dia en que Mira le habia echo un lio diciendo que Natsu y ella harían una preciosa pareja, y que podia ser que Natsu, si estuviera enamorado. Se regaño mentalmente, de que servia pensar en ello aún se sentia abochornada. Happy se habia recostado en el arbol donde estaba la sombra. El viento ondeaba con una fina brisa.

-Oye Happy ¿por que querias pasear? - pregunto intrigada.

-Necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Ayudarte?, ¿en que?

-Quiero declararme a Charle, pero siempre que le llevo un pescado me ignora - dijo un poco deprimido - quiero algo que os guste a las chicas.

-Que nos guste, dejame pensarlo.

Y llevandose su dedo indice a la barbilla comenzó a pensar.

-Compon un poema dedicado para Charle, puede que lo aprecie si lo haces de corazón - le dijo mostrandole una sonrisa.

-Guuua, Lucy es mala conmigo, quiere que Charle no me quiera - dijo Happy con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos mientras salia corriendo.

-Este gato me pone de los nervios - musito.

-Aye Sir - dijo de nuevo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Y ¿ahora que te pasa? - dijo con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

-Lo hare - grito decidido.

-Volvamos, dentro de un rato empezara la competicion - dijo levantandose.

-Aye, Lucy... ¿podre añadirle un pescado al poema? - pregunto.

-Te gussssta - le imito Lucy por cada una de las veces que el gato la pillaba con su Gusssssta.

-Jooo lucy eres mala - dijo con un puchero.

-Vamos, si no llegaremos tarde y Erza nos matara - dijo con miedo por lo que les podia hacer Erza.

-¡Aye! - cogio a su compañera y extendio sus alas.

-Asi llegaremos antes - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lucy deberias adelgazar pesas demasiado, un dia de estos caeremos por tu peso - dijo happy en un intento de aguantarse la risa.

-¡Maldito neko! - exclamo enfadada.

-Ya hemos llegado Lucy - anunciaba el gato alado.

-Dentro del gremio-

-Mocosos la competencia va ha empezar - se aclaro la garganta - Como todos saben, en Fairy Tail, siempre estamos de celebracion.

-Maestro, sea mas directo - pidio Mira.

-Las chicas desfilaran, por el escenario con disfraces de animales salvajes - dijo con una risa pervertida mientras miraba hacia arriba mientras se hacia aire con una mano.

-Maestro - dijo Mira con una voz terrorifica.

-Bueno mejor eso para después, la competicion es por parejas. Y quien gane recibira unas vacaciones para el hotel Akane Resort. Como bien hos acordais, de la carrera de 24 horas. Esto es algo similar. Mocosos esta competencia es de acampar en el bosque. durante 24 horas y deberan encontrar ciertas plantas para ganar. Además quien pierda tendra un castigo - rio maliciosamente.

-Are, Are, maestro ¿no cree que es un poco precipitado? - dijo insegura la albina, ya se imaginaba el bosque destruido.

-Um, tienes parte de razón Mira - garraspeo la garganta - MOCOSOS ¡NI SE LES OCURRA DESTROZAR EL BOSQUE! ¡SI NO SERAN CASTIGADOS! - sonrio dando escalofrios a los miembros.

-Are creo que asi estara mejor eso espero - musito la mayor Strauss.

En una mesa del centro del gremio.

-Um Lucy aún no ha regresado - dijo Erza.

-Happy la arrsatro a dar un paseo - dijo esta vez Gray.

-Y si el rival del amor de Juvia, esta haciendo un plan para estropear el noviazgo de Juvia con Gray-sama - dijo Juvia imaginadose quien sabe que cosas ¬¬.

-Juvia - paso su mano por sus ojos - la hemos perdido - dijo la pelirroja.

-Maldito gato traidor, si no vuelve con Lucy nos iremos todos al bosque - dijo Natsu.

-Ya, ya Natsu, lucy tiene que venir si o si - dijo Erza con un aura oscura.

-Aye - dijo asustado.

-Ge he, la coneja aún no a llegado - afirmaba Gajeel.

-Quieres dejar de llamar a Lucy coneja - le reclamo el pelirosa.

-Tu a callar lagartija Ge he - rio burlon.

-Maldito tornillo enrrobinado - siseo.

-Ya quieren parar de una vez - exclamo Erza.

-Si, si, lo que digas - dijo Gajeel.

-Gajeel-kun Juvia se pregunta ¿quién es la pareja para la competicion de Gajeel-kun? - pregunto Juvia.

-La enana - dijo apuntando a la barra a Levy que estaba acompañada de su exceed Phanter Lily.

-Gajeel-kun Juvia piensa que le gusta Levy-san - susurro la peliazul.

-Pero que tonterias dices Juvia, desde que sales con Gray no tienes sentido de la razón, cuidado con que se te pegue el nudismo - le respondio Gajeel.

-Gajeel-kun, Juvia es feliz junto a Gray-sama, además a Juvia le encanta el cuerpo de Gray-sama - dijo con corazones en sus ojos, con las manos unidas pegadas en la mejilla, con la cabeza inclinada, mientras se ovia de un lado a otro.

-Tsk, me voy a hablar con la enana. Adios lagartija, portate bien hasta que llegue mama coneja Ge he - y se fue riendose.

-Maldito Gajeel - musito el pelirosa.

-Oye Natsu, de verdad ¿no te molesta ser un niño? - pregunto Gray.

-Um, un poco, no puede pelearme como antes contra a ti o Gajeel - respondio con simpleza.

-¡Maldito neko! - se escucho tras las puertas del gremio.

Las puertas del gremio fueron abiertas por una rubia, corriendo tras el exceed azul. Cuál huia con pavor, con sus alas extendidas. La rubia no se detenia y el Exceed no se iba a dejar atrapar tan facilmente.

-Lucy, ¿donde estabas? - pregunto el pelirosa, exasperado por su tardanza.

-Em... - se paro en seco junto a la mesa de sus amigos, mientras una venita resaltaba en su frente - Happy me pidio un favor y al regresar no tuvo una mejor idea que dejarme caer mientras estaba a varios metros del suelo - con cada palabra el exceed azul, estaba asustado.

-Lucy pesas demasiado - dijo el neko, que no se save donde saco el valor para decirle eso en la cara. Acababa de cavar su tumba.

-Maldito neko - dijo la rubia con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Lucy, no hay tiempo de que lo mal trates. Tenemos que irnos al bosque - dijo el pelirosa.

-¿Al bosque? - un signo interrogativo se poso en la cabellera rubia. En señal de no haberlo captado.

-La competicion del maestro es en el bosque, debemos acampar y buscar un par de plantas magicas - dijo Erza.

-Bueno si no hay mas remedio - dijo Lucy.

-Tenemos que recoger nuestras cosas debemos tenerlo todo listo, la prueba empezara en una hora. La prueba dura 24 horas - dijo Natsu.

-Pues vayamos a coger nuestras cosas para acampar - se estiro - vamos Natsu.

-Si, Happy nos vamos, ¿te vienes? - pregunto Natsu.

-Me quedo con Wendy y Charle - contesto

-Bueno nosotros también nos vamos debemos recoger nuestras cosas - ordeno Erza.

Lucy y Natsu, iban hacia casa. Debian coger algo de ropa y comida si iban a acampar. Natsu maldecia a Happy que se había ido. Lo había dejado solo con ella. Argg se desesperaba. Desde el hechizo Natsu estaba enfadado. Gajeel y Gray no hacian mas que chincharle. Estupidos idiotas pensaba con furia el pelirosa. Desde que se convirtio en un enano, Lucy lo trataba como tal. Parecia que no le importaba pensaba. Llegaron a su departamento.

-Oye Natsu, ¿hay algún premio si ganamos? - pregunto aburrida mientras terminaba de llenar una mochila marron pequeña.

-Si unas vacaciones en Akane, el sitio donde fuimos gracias a Loke - respondio.

-Al final no lo difrustamos con lo de la torre del paraiso - dijo pensativa.

-Pues ganemos, para disfrutar una vacaciones alli - dijo entusiasmado.

-Bueno estaria bien, pero claro con Erza también compitiendo, nose yo - dijo rascandose la nuca.

-Ganaremos - dijo con el puño en alto Natsu.

-Bueno yo ya he terminado, ¿y tú? - pregunto.

-Si, tenemos quedarnos prisa para ir al bosque - dijo mientras se subia en el marco de la ventana.

-No, no y no - dijo cogiendolo de la oreja.

-Aauch Lucy eso duele - se quejo.

-Me da igual, pero para algo existen las puertas.

Bajaron y salieron por la puerta. Y mientras el se quejaba por el tiron de orejas ella seguia andando tranquila, direccion el bosque Sur de Magnolia. Por el camino se encontraron con Erza y Wendy.

-Wendy ¿Happy no estaba contigo? - pregunto Lucy.

-Si, pero al final el y Charle hicieron pareja para competición - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro por happy - dijo alegre por ese neko, que era un demonio cuando se lo proponia.

-Lucy, mañana si puede ser me gustaria hablar contigo a solas - le dijo la Titania.

-Claro Erza - le sonrio.

-Lucy ¿como es que llevas todo tu? - le pregunto la pelirroja.

-Natsu no puede cargar, además dormiremos en la misma tienda - dijo con simpleza.

-Natsu cuidado con lo que haces - le dijo Erza con una mirada terrorifica.

-¡Aye! - grito asustado.

-¿Estas asustado flamita? - le pregunto el Fullbuster que recién los acababa de alcanzar.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada - grito mosqueado.

-Si, si lo que tu digas - dijo burlon Gray.

-Maldito Play Boy de cuarta - musito.

-Natsu - siseo enfadada Lucy.

-Ahora también tu Lucy - cruzo los brazos frente su pecho enfadado.

-Natsu ¿quieres comportarte? por favor - le suplico la rubia.

-Ya llegamos - Grito Erza.

-Al fin, ire a preparar la tienda - dijo gray que se fue junto con Juvia.

-¿Qué raro, Juvia no ha estado todo el recorrido hasta muy callada? - pregunto extrañada Lucy.

-A decir verdad, tienes razón Lucy-san - respondio la pequeña Marvell.

-Bueno nosotrosa también vamos a preparar nuestra tienda - hablo Lucy mientras se despedia con la mano.

-Lucy, ¿como es que dormiremos en la misma tienda? - pregunto el Ds.

-Por que en una tenemos espacio de sobra, además son un embrollo ponerlas - dijo con cansancio.

-Pero, promete que mañana no me golpearas como de constumbre - dijo decidido el pelirosa.

-Te lo prometo - dijo la maga estelar.

-Mañana lo veremos - dijo un poco inseguro.

-En serio ¿no confias en mi Natsu? - pregunto un poco decaida, eso le sento fatal.

-No era eso lo que queria decir - dijo rascandose la nuca.

En otra parte del Bosque.

-Charle, Charle - canturreaba el neko.

-¿Qué quieres Happy? - pregunto la aludida.

-Con tu mirada escribistes en mi alma, las estrellas brillan con intensidad cuando te veo, Charle acepta este pescado por favor - dijo Happy. Ahora que lo escucho en voz alta no queda tan genial como, cuando lo pense penso para al instante deprimirse.

-Gracias Happy - dijo la neko cogiendo el pescado de las patitas del peliazul.

-Aye Sir - grito alegre.

De vuelta con nuestra niñera preferida.

-Natsu ¿quieres dejar de perseguir a esa rana? - dijo con una gota en la frente.

-Es que es extraña, la capturare - y se lanzó contra el suelo.

-natsu ¿estas bien? -pregunto preocupada la maga estelar.

Natsu yacia en el suelo boca abajo. Mientras la rana se escapaba del campo visual de los magos.

-Mira que eres idiota - dijo Lucy cogiendolo e intentado que se levantara.

-Lucy, me duele - se quejo.

Una vez levantado, Lucy pudo observar que definitivamente este chico era idiota, se había rasguñado toda la parte delantera. Lucy no tuvo otra cosa mas que curarle. El pelirosa se quejaba a la minima. Y Lucy harta de sus quejas cogio su bufanda y se la puso en la boca con un nudo tras la cabeza. Obligandole a que se callara. Tras curarle le quito la bufanda y lo que recibio no fueron las gracias del pelirosa. Si no que se lanzara encima de ella haciendole cosquillas. Lucy intento aguantar la risa, pero el Dragneel era persistente. Seguía con las cosquillas, pero de pronto Lucy noto a su compañero un poco más pesado. No le dio importancia.

-Hime, el maestro empezara la competición ¿desea castigarme? - dijo Virgo.

-Gracias virgo y no te voy a castigar ya puedes marcharte - le respondio Lucy.

-Por cierto Hime, le traje unos conjuntos celestiales para usted y para su compañero - le dio los conjuntos y se marcho.

-Bueno vamonos Natsu - dijo levantandose.

-Si - se puso de pie y siguio a su niñera.

Una vez estaban todos reunidos, el maestro comenzo a hablar.

-Mocosos, sacare de esta caja un papelito con el nombre de una pareja, la pareja subira aqui y sacara un papelito donde pondra que tendra que hacer - pauso - ¡COMENCEMOS!

Mira saco un papelito y se lo entrego al maestro.

-Lucy y Natsu - dijo el maestro, los mencionados subieron - sacad un papel.

La rubia cogio un papel lo desdoblo y se lo mostro a Mira, quien lo apunto en una libreta junto a sus nombres. Lucy y Natsu bajaron. Despues fueron Macao y Romeo, los siguientes Alzack y Biszuka. Y asi hasta terminar con todos los participantes. Lucy tuvo suerte al contar con el olfato de el pelirrosa. Encontraron con rapidez las plantas. Pero no eran los únicos, entre ellos Gajeel y Levy y Erza y Wendy - Erza llevaba la nariz roja, y Wendy estaba mareada - Natsu corrio con todas la fuerza posible y llegó el primero le entrego las plantas al maestro y quedaron en primer puesto, despues Erza que había lanzado a la pobre Wendy con la ayuda de su armadura del gigante. Y terceros Gajeel y Levy. Aún tenian que llegar sus compañeros y era d madrugada, se acostaron en sus respectivas tiendas.

-Buenas noches Natsu - susurro Lucy.

-Buenas noches también a ti Lucy - musito el pelirrosa.

Ambos rendidos se durmieron al momento. Durante la noche el pelirpsa empezó a dar vueltas hasta que su cabeza golpeo algo blandito y suave. Se acomodo y se tranquilo quedandose quieto - esta claro a donde paro la cara de el enano Natsu, si lo que pensabais en el pecho de nuestra amiga rubia - el estaba saliendo. Y pequeños rayos de sol se coloban por la entrada de la tienda. Lucy abri poco a poco los ojos, se sento y sentia algo fresco en el pecho y cuando lo toco se dio cuenta que eran babas de su amigo quien dormia la mar de gusto. La rubia se sonrojo violentamente y salio de la tienda a respirar un poco y ya de paso a limpiarse las babas. El pequeño Natsu tenia encendidas sus mejillas mientras dormia.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno se que me quereis matar (detras de una vitrina contra balas) pero soy un zombi por lo que os aguantais (sacando la lengua =P) Pero no fue queriendo, me quede sin inspiracion y me quede atascada amitad y despues un virus me estropeo el ordenar y me borro eeste capitulo (llore TTwTT) Pero he vuelto de entre los muertos para subir el capituloooo AVISOOOO: **_**EL LUNES 22/07 Es mi cumple**_** por lo que subire un One-shot espero que lo disfruten, y subire hasta el capitulo 22 de mi otro finc **_**En un momento inesperado apareces **_**intentare modificar un poco los capitulos para que sean mas largo BESOSSS Y ABRAzOSS de UNA ZOMBI INOFEnSIVA :3**

**AnikaSukino 5d: bueno Yo también deseo a un Natsu ... ¬¬ pero no se por que lo prefiero grandecito ¬¬ #NoPiensesMalNoSoyUnaPervertida cofcofsiclarocofcof ¬¬ ... bueno aqui termina la competencia y bueno Natsu ya va dando señales de crecimientooo ... bueno espero te guste el capitulooo :3**

**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: Bueno todas sabemos que un hijo de esta parejita seria monisimo... pero seguro que todas pensamos en uno nuestro con el Xd no es que me este volviendo una pervertida por leer 50 sombras de Grey... no queba ¬¬ bueno creo que no lo repetiste lo suficiente lo de te encanto Xd debes decirlo un millon de veces ... ¬¬ no es broma ... vale es broma (pregunta sobre mi otro finc quien crees que debes decidirte Zeref o Kaito?) bueno nos vemos en mi otro finc besito de lacasitos y abracitoooo :3**

**camila Lucy: bueno perdon por la tardanza pero no se me ocurria nadaaa y bueno este es el capitulo mas largo quitandole las respuesta de los reviews espero disfrutes y bueno ejem la broma de natsu ... ¬¬ es lo dormir en su pecho, me imagine a lucy despertandose encontrandose con un rastro de babas de el y no pude resistirme XD**

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: Hiro-sensei es mala gente solo nos troleaa el muy mala gente snif* snif* bueno espero te guste :3 te esperare en los reviews de mi otro finc besitos de lacasitos y abracitoooo n.n**

**Bueno lo iba a subir el Lunes que es mi cumple... pero lo he terminado ahora y he pensado pobre usuarios esperando por este capitulooo , y me ha dado pennaaa (por que aunque sea un Zombi tengo sentimientos XD) (Bueno,, como en mi otro finc me despido en Zombillano lenguaje zombi con castellano XD) guurrrggg SEd gurrrg quiero un helado gurrrr guggg dejame un Reviews gurrrggg nos leemos gurrrggg se despide gugggrrrr BloodyCake Zombi...**


	6. capítulo 6

Capítulo 6:

Un día nuevo empezaba y con él muchos de los miembros de Fairy Tail empezaban sus disputa de quien era mejor que quién hasta que el maestro se convirtió en gigante cesando la pelea y esta vez no tuvo que agredir a un pelirosa hiperactivo ya que este aún seguía durmiendo como un tronco. El maestro empezó con felicitar a los ganadores y darles sus premios.

-En tercer lugar Gajeel y Levy vuestro premio son 200.000 jewels - los nombrados subieron y recogieron el premio.

-En segundo lugar Erza y Wendy vuestro premio es un vale regalo para una pastelería de 160.000 jewels - Erza subió corriendo con los ojos en estrellas para quitarle el cheque y bajar a toda prisa con wendy en su hombro quien se estaba quejando.

-Y en primer lugar los ganadores de la competición Natsu y Lucy vosotros teneis unos días de vacaciones para el hotel akane cuando vosotros deseis por cinco días - la rubia subió arrastrando al pelirosa medio dormido y recogieron el sobre con las tarjetas para el hotel.

Después de el evento, todos volvieron al gremio donde otra de las muy conocidas peleas daba lugar por todo Fairy Tail. El pequeño y kawai Natsu estaba aún adormilado en una mesa del gremio a su lado se encontraba Lucy y su amigo neko Happy y enfrente la adorable Wendy con su gatita blanca Charle y a su lado la imponente Titanía Reina de las hadas. Hablando de cosas triviales mientras algún que otra vez comentaban algo sobre alguna moda pasajera. Al rato el pequeño pelirosa se deslizó de la mesa callendo en el regazo de la rubia mientras dormía, estaba tan dormido que lo dejo así. Al rato hizo aparición la Maga de agua de FT Juvia Loxar, en sus manos traía una estraña poción. Gray que había terminado de pelear con Gajeel, fue a la mesa donde quedaban sus nakamas y se sentó al lado de Lucy. Juvia fue a abrazar a su Gray-Sama tirando de paso la pócima que traía para Mirajane encima de Gray, Lucy y ella. Un brillo se dio a ver por todo el lugar llamando la atención de todo el mundo que estaba a su alrededor y parecía todo igual, parecía.

Gray-Sama esta bien Juvia lo siente mucho - Dijo la Maga llorando.

-¿Juvia? ¡no otra vez no! - grito Gray.

-¿Qué? - Dijo atónita Lucy.

Y es qué nuestros magos habían cambiado de cuerpo. Lucy era Juvia, Gray era Lucy y por último Juvia era Gray. Todos los miraban boquiabiertos. Más a Gray dentro de Lucy que intentaba desnudarse y Lucy dentro de Juvia lo detenía suplicandole.

-Are Are ¿que sucede chicos? - pregunto la simpatica Mira.

-Mira ¿como solucinamos esto? - preguntó desesperada Lucy.

-Otra poción, pero no tenemos en el gremio se rompió la última vez que limpiaba - dijo avergonzada Mira.

-Juvia creé que deberíamos comprar una en la tienda donde la envío Mira-san - dijo en voz baja Juvia.

-Happy, ¿podrías ir a comprarla usando tus alas a máxima potencia? Antes de que suceda algo grave - le pidio amable Mira.

-Aye - y se fue a por la poción.

-Bueno ahora solo debemos esperar - dijo Erza.

-Tengo demasiado calor - murmuró Gray.

-Ni se te ocurra - gritó Lucy lanzándose encima de Gray tapando su cuerpo.

-Gray-sama - dijo Juvia ayudando a Lucy "ahora que no era su rival de el amor eran buenas amigas".

-Gray deja de desnudarte - dijo con voz de ultratumba la pelirroja.

-Erza-san tiene razón Gray-san no debe desnudarse en público sabiendo que esta en el cuerpo de Lucy-san - dijo Wendy.

-No es culpa mia, es una manía que tengo y no puedo detenerme - dijo cabizbajo el azabache.

-Umm - murmuró Natsu despertando - Lucy ¿por que estais haciendo un sándwich humano? - Preguntó aún medio dormido.

-Natsu esto no es un sándwich humano - dijo Lucy.

-¿Quieres pelea strepper? - Pregunto.

-Que has dicho flamita - exclamó Gray debajo de ellas dos.

-¿Lucy desde cuando me respondes igual que el idiota? - Dijo confundido.

-Juvia te aclarará las dudas Natsu-san, Lucy esta en mi cuerpo, Gray-sama en el de Lucy y yo en el de Gray-sama - respondio Juvia.

-Entonces, Lucy es el pervertido… tu maldito Play Boy quieres aprovecharte del cuerpo de Lucy - gritó como un poseso el pelirosa.

-Gray eso es cierto - dijo la Titanía "que se habia olvidado que fue una poción".

-Erza-san le esta dando miedo a Juvia - dijo temblando Juvia ya que Erza se le acercaba peligrosamente.

-Erza esa es Juvia y todo es por la poción - dijo Lucy en un intento de calmarla.

-Juvia tu no te metas - dijo la titanía, acercándose al cuerpo de Gray.

-Erza ten un regalo de Gray es tarta de queso - dijo sonriendo Mira.

-Ya voy Mira - salió corriendo directa a la barra donde su pastel esperaba.

-Flamita te voy a castrar por meterme en este asunto - dijo Gray que intentaba quitarse la camiseta pero Juvia fue más rápida y le sostuvo la camiseta bien.

Natsu vio delante de él como "Gray" tocaba los pechos de su Lucy ¿desde cuándo su Lucy? Ya tendría tiempo de pensar después. Natsu instintivamente se lanzó contra "Gray" diciendo blasfemias. La verdadera Lucy lo cogió de la oreja y se llevo a Natsu y a Gray a la mesa donde podia vigilar su cuerpo para que no quedará desnuda enfrente a todos. Después de explicarle bien la cosa a Natsu - de que se enterara al menos de algo - Natsu no entraba a razones decia que Gray intentaría algo que ya lo dijo Géminis a lo que Juvia harta de la actitud del pequeño pelirosa le cogió de la oreja susurrando con voz macabra - Juvia no va a permitir que por culpa de Natsu-san se pueda interesar por Lucy y deje a Juvia y si eso pasa huye por que tendré cómo mi rival del amor - Natsu se congeló en su sitio desde cuando la tímida Juvia era asi de endemoniada. De todas formas el era el primero que se oponía a ver a Gray cerca de Lucy - aunque tuviera de novia a Juvia - pero le molestaba que estuviera en su cuerpo y si de verdad queria aprovechar la situación. Así que decidio no parpadea y vigilarlo de cerca, más de uno se reía de Natsu ya que parecía la sombra de Gray bueno el sólo no, también Lucy y Juvia que evitaban su costumbre de despojarse de su ropa.

-Oye flamita alejate quieres, me vas a pegar la estupidez que tienes - dijo aburrido de su comportamiento.

-Tu a callar estrella porno - y cuando dijo eso mas de uno fantaseo ya que a quien se lo dijo iba en el cuerpo de la Maga estelar.

-Vosotros panda de pervertidos no fanteseis que soy tio, en mi vida había visto a tanto pervertido - comentó.

-Pero si tu eres ojos caídos - dijo con burla.

-Deberías proteger lo que es tuyo - le comentó dejándolo patidifuso.

-¿Proteger lo que es mio? - preguntó extrañado.

-Otra vez tu y tu lentitud, acompañame fuera - le dijo serio.

-Si pero me diras que era a lo que te referias - contesto.

-Vamos - murmuró cogiendolo de la oreja.

-Oye que se caminar si que me agarren de la oreja - exclamó molesto.

-Te jodes y bailas - dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Maldito - murmuró por lo bajo.

Salieron del gremio y se quedaron un poco alejados de la entreda. Y Natsu harto de esperar estalló por su impaciencia, Gray dándole un golpe en la cabeza lo deja sentado en el suelo mientras el pequeño y revoltoso pelirosa se cogía la cabeza por el dolor.

-Te gusta Lucy - afirmo.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con lo de proteger algo preciado - dijo confundido.

-No eres lento, eres idiota - pauso - Lucy deberías protegerla o no has visto como me miraban cuando volví a ser Lucy esos idiotas esperan que me desnude por una vez - dijo un poco rabioso, siempre se quejan cuando me desvisto sin querer y ahora lo desean malditos pervertidos.

-Esos idiotas me las pagarán - murmuró entre dientes - la culpa es tuya que te desnudas en cualquier lado - lo miro desafiante.

-Lo que tu digas, deberías vigilar a los idiotas - le dijo para irse otra vez dentro.

Entró detras de Gray un poco molesto por lo que le había dicho, esos pervertidos del gremio fantasean con Lucy. Se sentó junto Lucy y juvia y Gray también se sentó con ellos, hablando de cosas sobre la misión que tomarían en breve hasta que llegó Happy. Venía volando con un tarro en sus patitas, pero llegando se tropezó y lanzó el contenido a los chicos, quienes regresaron a su cuerpo pero algo no encajaba en todo esto.

-Happy ¿que poción has traído? - Le preguntó Mira desde la barra como sus amigos brillaban.

-Él hombre me dijo que esta los devolvería a su cuerpo y no se que más - dijo con simpleza el neko mientras saboreaba un pescado (no se de donde, por que yo no se lo he dado ò.ó)

-Guao - todos abrieron los ojos al ver a Gray cómo un perro.

-Nyaaa - ahora era Natsu, que era un pequeño neko (la edad también cuenta, por lo que es como un cachorro)

Los del gremio miraban atónitos a sus compañeros que yacían en el suelo transformados en animales. Gray era un perro negro, Natsu un neko rosa, Juvia era un ¿Koala? Y ¿azul? Y por último Lucy que era un adorable ¿conejita beige? Vale ahora gajeel estalló en risas y como no, si es que, si es que se la pasaba llamando a la rubia coneja y ante sus ojos era una, bueno hasta que llegó Levy y le lanzó al rostro uno de sus pesados libros. Y entonces por la entrada del gremio entró el maestro como si nada y vio a los animales y no pensó otra cosa que gritar - Mira prepara la sartén que hoy comeremos arroz y conejo - pero cierto minino pequeño se lanzó a su rostro mientras la coneja se escondía tras el Koala. Mira separó como pudo a Natsu de la cara del maestro quien llevaba arañazos a doquier - su cara era lo que se dice un poema y de los buenos - y el maestro miro con enfado al gato hasta que le explicaron lo que pasaba y el maestro a avergonzado tanto cómo arrepentido le pidio disculpas a Lucy Conejita, y como pasó tiempo antes volvieron a rifar a los animales a ver quién se los quedaría.

-Yo me quedo con Lucy y Natsu, le debo una a Lucy y ella esta cuidando a Natsu - dijo Kana.

-Vale ahora solo falta saber quién se queda con Gray y Juvia "recuerdo que son novios deben ir juntos" - dijo Mira para que no separará a la pareja.

-Yo los cuidaré - dijo Erza quién ha habia cogido del collar a Gray mientras lo arrastraba y en brazos a Juvia quién dormía a ser de día.

El día fue uno de los más raros y como no si sus compañeros cambian de cuerpo y después son animales pero bueno hablamos de Fairy Tail.

-Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido esté plan, pero creó que mi venganza sera mayor - rio maliciosamente Happy.

-Happy ¿decías algo? - Le preguntó Wendy.

-No wendy, puedo quedarme contigo hasta que Lucy vuelva a ser la misma - dijo suplicando el exceed.

-Clarp Happy, espero que Natsu-san como Lucy-san se recuperen pronto - respondio la pequeña DS.

-Voy a la barra a pedirle un pescado a Mira - y sin más se fue volando para la barra pero es detenido por un brazo.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - te vienes conmigo Ge He.

Y Gajeel se llevo al exceed a fuera dónde le quito el trozo de cinta adhesiva (otra vez aparencen cosas que no he dado ò.ó) que le puso en la boca dando un tirón a sus bigotitos sacando un reclamó del neko azul.

-Así que una broma ¿no? - Le preguntó Gajeel - quiero formar parte de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo siento TTnTT pero estoy liada hasta las trancas esperando septiembre y sus malditos examenes, y puff tambien estoy echa un lio por que nose si un chico me esta mandando indirectas (no me entero ni de indirecta ni de las directas XD) eso y estoy trabajando en un nuevo fanfic, pero mejor tarde que nunca... lo siento si hay alguna falta de ortografia pero lo he terminado y he decidido subirlo por que tenia miedo que descubrierais el punto debil de un zombi O.o

lvvyLG14: conti! conti! ok esto es algo que le hago a otra chica pero me a echo gracia XXD espero te guste ;3

Janaa-chan: intento subirlo lo antes posible pero siempre me pasa algo y como los hago de unas 1.550/1.900 palabras pues tardo mucho :(

Lala2209: Felicidades te lo puse por reviews en tu fanfic creo que eras tu espero no equivocarme Xp

guille: Wooo tengo tu apoyo snif snif que bonito los zombis carecen de apoyo :$

Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: A mi me encanto escribir esa parte me moria de la risa jajja y yo pensaba tendre que subirlo rated: T XD

Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: al final era Zeref *¬* XD haber si puedo terminar el One-shot :)

AnikaSukino 5d: mas o menos ¬¬ pero es informacion secreta y happy es que es un maquina en el amor Xd

Gurrrggg sigo modo zombi,,, gugrrgg REviews gurgrgg por fis gurugr BloodyCake se despide con un GURRGRURG


	7. sorry

Hola... lo siento pero dejo por un tiempo Fanfiction tengo muchos problemas y no puedo con ellos y no tengo tiempo de seguir mis historias por eso os pido perdon... Se que os jode ya lo se pero os pido tiempo a ser posible... ademas me estan hundiendo en la depresion y no estoy bien... y si escribiera, escribiria drama y mas drama o cosas de odio y no tengo ganas de hacerme mas daño ...

Os pido disculpas por haceros pensar que era un capitulo nuevo, pero los problemas familiares depresiones y las clases son un huracan en mi vida os pido perdon...

Un abrazo esta zombie harta del mundo entero BloodyCake que se va a escuhar a KISS


End file.
